


Science Can Be Fun

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: Class projects aren't always boring if you're paired with the right person - a lesson you're happy to teach one of your dorkier classmates. (Originally published 11/06/14)





	

You were always very particular about where to sit in classes. In some, you could get away with sitting at the back and doing next-to-nothing in class. Others you could sit at the front and constantly engage your teachers in conversation to distract from your assignment. This new science guy, Dr Haywood, was way smarter than most of the other teachers. He’d made sure to keep asking your input when you sat at the back, and when you sat at the front he’d reply with mostly one-word answers. In a way, you found it kinda hot how he was closer to your level than the other teachers. Until you found the loophole, of course. Sitting in the middle meant he thought you were attentive enough, but convincing your friend Blaine to sit in front of you meant you could just crouch down and be out of his sight completely.

Dr Haywood had introduced a class-wide independent group project in today’s lesson. You’d tried paying attention during the ‘pick your own topic’ and 'you have to work in pairs’ bit but when he started talking about a project he once did on a mouse he named Edgar you quickly lost interest again. You started carving a mouse in a cage on your desk, with the words Free Edgar underneath when someone cleared their throat next to you. Looking up, you expected Dr Haywood, but instead it was that kid, uh…Chris? Yeah, Chris. He was cute, in the innocent, dorky way. “Can I help you?” you asked.

“Oh, uh…” Chris ruffled the back of his hair, shifting his eyes slightly. “Well, it’s just…We’re the only ones left without partners so I guess we might as well do it together?”

You grinned devilishly. “Sure, I’ll do it with you,” you replied with a wink.

Chris turned pink. “N-I meant the proj-”

“Shut the fuck up, I know what you meant,” you gestured for him to sit on the stool next to yours. “I’m sure we’ll have time for both,” you smirked, making him even redder.

“So what do you want to do? Dr Haywood said we have a week to do this project,” Chris pulled a textbook out of his bag and began skimming through the contents page.

You shrugged. “You’re the smart one out of us. What do you want to do the project on?”

“Well, it’s more of a social science, but it should still be alright…It’s kinda hard to explain without sounding like some kind of obsessive freak or something,” he chuckled.

You flashed him another smirk. “I like freaky. So what is it?”

Chris had to recompose himself before answering, “Well, it’s kind of superficial but it’s something to test choice blindness. Basically, you take so many men and so many women. You have, say, ten headshots of random men and ten of random women. You hold two headshots up to the participant - depending on what genders they’re attracted to - and get them to choose the more attractive one. When they choose, take away the one they didn’t choose and ask them to discuss what they liked most about their choice. On, say, two or three turns, you hold up the one they didn’t choose and see if they notice. Then you just make notes of everything and try and find a pattern.”

You nod. “Sounds simple enough. Won’t we need, like, quotes from psychologists and shit though?”

“I do have some psychology books and stuff back at mine. Oh, but my sister’s home, and her kid’s just learned to walk and so just bursts in all the time, and -”

“Chris,” you put your hand on his knee. He didn’t freeze up or anything, so you left it there. “Nobody’s at mine all week…” You leant closer to him, running your hand up his thigh slightly. “Y'know, in case you wanna pull an all-nighter or something undisturbed.” Chris stammered, looking down and then up at you. With a smirk and a wink, you moved your hand away, turning back to your notebook. “So, tell me what we’re doing again so I can write it down.”

-=-=-

You and Chris had swapped numbers during class so you could stay in contact about when you were both free. A few days into the project and you were starting to actually enjoy it. It was fun making people squirm as they had to admit what physical features they found attractive, especially the ones who had dismissed your idea originally by saying they 'only went for personality’. Bullshit. Nobody goes for just personality.

Chris had been doing most of the actual written work while you’d been carrying out the experiment, but once it was all done, you figured you finally had an excuse to invite him round to yours. You hated to admit it, but going weeks in an empty house got to you a little.

To: Chris - How’s the report going?  
To: Y/N - Not bad! =)   
To: Chris - Need a hand with it? I think I’ll die of boredom soon.  
To: Y/N - Haha, you can’t die from boredom =P but I could use the input of the person who actually did the experiment. Be there soon!  
To: Chris - Back door’s unlocked, just go in, head upstairs, first door on the left.

About twenty minutes later, you heard a tapping on your door. “Come in,” you called, temporarily fixated on some infomercial. You weren’t interested in the product, you just wondered how anyone could believe this Gavin guy is literally stupid enough to pull down an entire bookshelf to warrant this product’s existence.

Chris cleared his throat. “Hey, um…I brought my laptop since it’s got the work on it already so…” You turned to face him as he put his bag on the floor and you audibly gasped. “What? Is something wrong? Should I not put my bag here?” Chris asked, worried.

You shook your head, swallowing hard and standing up. “You never told me you wear glasses.”

“Oh,” Chris looked at his feet. “Yeah, at school I tend to wear contacts, but if I wear 'em for too long, they irritate my eyes, so I wear glasses the rest of the time.”

“You should wear them more often,” you suggested, closing the gap between the two of you. “They suit you.”

“Really?” Chris asked, obviously getting flustered.

You nodded, biting your lip. “You look really,” you stopped dead in front of him, _“really,”_ you leant up, wrapping your arms around his neck, “hot.” You whispered the last word against his mouth before pressing your lips to it. He didn’t react at first, but soon started kissing back. You could see his hands fumbling so you took them and guided them to your hips before placing your own back around his neck. He kissed a little clumsily, but you found it cute. You traced your tongue along his lower lip, and at first it seemed as though he didn’t know how to react. He experimentally moved his mouth against yours and you tried your best to encourage him to kiss you back deeper. You grabbed the front of his shirt, moving your tongue against his. You were sure you heard him moan.

Pushing him against your bed, you broke the kiss, earning a disappointed 'hmm’ from Chris. You chuckled. “The project can wait half an hour or so, right?” you asked, running your fingers up and down his chest.

It was Chris’ turn to swallow hard. He nodded frantically. “What should I- or rather, we-”

You pressed your finger to Chris’ lips. “No talking. Just follow my lead.” You pushed down on his shoulders so he sat on the edge of your bed. Straddling his hips and sitting on his lap, you resumed kissing him, this time a lot fiercer. You dug your fingers into his shoulders, grabbing at his shirt. His hands wandered under your shirt experimentally. You hummed encouragingly as his thumbs stroked your stomach. He pushed your shirt up and you broke away from him to let him take it off completely. You reached back to unclasp your bra and let it fall from your arms.

You tried not to laugh as you watched Chris react to seeing you topless for the first time. To distract yourself, you leant in and started kissing his neck. “Oh god, yes…” Chris moaned as you found a soft spot and sucked hard on it. Chris grabbed hold of your boobs and you bit down on the flesh, pulling away to admire your handiwork. “I’ll have fun explaining that one,” Chris giggled.

You glared playfully. “What did I say about talking?”

“Right. Sorry, ma'am,” Chris mimed zipping his lips together and you laughed.

“You might be forgiven. Shirt off,” you commanded. Chris obeyed, knocking his glasses halfway down his nose in the process. You pushed them back up for him and resumed kissing him. “Yeah. Definitely forgiven.” You continued making out with him for a while before grinding your hips down onto him. You could feel him straining against his jeans just from this. Climbing off him, you pointed further up the bed, indicating you wanted him to move there. He nodded, shuffling back onto your bed and kicking off his shoes and socks. You’d completely forgot you’d essentially jumped him as soon as he got in.

When he looked back over to you, you kept eye contact with him throughout you taking your skirt and underwear off. You flicked your eyes down and up again, allowing him to look at your whole body. Chris let out a long, deep breath as he admired you. You climbed onto the bed and undid his pants for him, pushing them and his boxers down as far as you were willing to. He kicked them off the rest of the way as you moved up to kiss him again. You guided his hand between your legs - you knew that if you so much as touched him the right way he’d probably cum there and then, so you wanted at least a head start.

He slid one finger in, and a satisfied smile played across your face. He kept doing that for a while, so you encouraged, “Add more.” Chris added another finger, moving faster and studying your face. He relaxed when he saw your expression wash over with pleasure. “J-just relax,” you prompted, trying to keep your composure. You normally lasted way longer than this - but then again, you’d been wanting to fuck Chris for so long, just to see what would happen once the tame, nerdy guy finally got some.

You put your hand on his wrist and he retreated, looking puzzled. You rolled over to your bedside cabinet, finding the box of condoms you kept in there. Pulling one out, you rolled back to face Chris and tried to bite back your grin as he made a look of realisation. It was cute how new he was to everything. You took the condom out of its wrapper and rolled it onto his cock. You were right about being wary to touch it - even putting the condom on earned you a long, low moan.

Straddling his hips, you lined yourself up and sunk down onto his cock. Chris grabbed the sheets as you started moving, riding him hard and fast. His hands went back to your tits, grabbing them. Shaking your head, you grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. You continued fucking him relentlessly until he gasped out, “Can’t…Hold…”  
With a grin, you sped up. “Then don’t hold back.” You pulled yourself up almost all the way and slammed right down again once, twice, three times. On the fourth, Chris shook himself free of your grasp and grabbed onto your hips as he screamed your name. Seeing Chris’ face and hearing him yell your name like that sent you over the edge. You rode through your orgasm, moaning Chris’ name as you came.

You climbed off him, laying next to him. He raised his arms, silently offering for him to cuddle you. “You can talk now, you know,” you giggled. “And I’m not used to cuddling after sex. Don’t you want to go back home? Or get back to work?”

Chris frowned. “Oh. I thought you might…Whatever. Guess it’s cool. Gonna sort this out or whatever,” he muttered sadly as he got up and walked to your bathroom. You got dressed again while he was gone, but you still felt bad, which was unusual for you. Maybe Chris’ innocence got the better of him; maybe you were too harsh just because you’re not used to affection. When Chris returned, he noted, “You’re dressed.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” you replied when an idea buzzed through your head. “Now c'mon, if we’re gonna do this cuddling shit you need your clothes on too. I only have so many condoms here to last us,” you smirked.

Grinning, Chris rushed to get his clothes back on and joined you on the bed. You lifted your body up slightly to let one arm wrap around you and rested again to allow the other arm. “So glasses really get you going, huh?” Chris laughed.

You elbowed him playfully. “On you, sure.”

“Maybe I’ll start wearing them in class,” Chris teased.

“Science can be fun, then. And hey, look at you! Already getting cocky. I’m so proud,” you grinned.

“I’ll have to be if your level is this,” Chris turned his head to emphasise the bruise on his neck.

You chuckled, “Yeah, well. Now people know you’re mine.” You snuggled into his body and he wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“For real?” he asked.

“Sure, if you want.”

“Of course I do! But why? If you don’t mind me asking,” Chris muttered.

You shrugged. “Not gonna lie, at first I just wanted in your pants. You know, see if I could break the perfect little virgin nerd boy.”

“Charming,” Chris deadpanned.

“You didn’t let me finish!” You replied indignantly. “At first I just wanted to fuck you. But since I got to know you, I dunno. Maybe you’re the one who broke me,” you laughed.

Chris mock gasped. “Are you telling me that the Y/N is actually feeling affectionate?! Alert the media!”

“And this is why it took you so long to get laid,” you rolled your eyes. Chris laughed hard.

“Yeah, well. Worth the wait,” he pressed his lips to your cheek.


End file.
